Project Summary Ms. Ashley Swain is a graduate student in the graduate Neuroscience program at Emory University. She conducts research within Emory's Morris K. Udall Center of Excellence in Parkinson's Disease Research, focusing on the ultrastructure of pallidal terminals on thalamic interneurons and projection neurons. She recently presented her work as a poster at the 2017 Udall Center Director's meeting in Bethesda. Her presentation won one of the `Best poster' awards. The award comes with a $1,500 monetary award. This application for an administrative supplement is our formal request for payment of the award money. As mentioned below, the funding will be used to cover the cost of a new laptop computer (with a wireless mouse and software subscription costs).